


Conversation with the Past

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Future, Gen, Reincarnation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: After listening to the King of Ooo and climbing the Big Tree, Shermy has an interesting dream.





	Conversation with the Past

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved the adventure time finale more than anything and I love Shermy and Beth and the new world they live in so here's this.

Shermy looked down from the tree branch. They were above the clouds now, so he couldn’t see the ground. But he could certainly see the sun. The sun was never something he thought about often; he always saw the soft spot of light up behind the clouds. But up here, it was so bright and clear, unlike he had ever seen it. It was difficult to look at. But in a good way.

“The air’s so clear up here,” said Beth. She took a deep breath to emphasize her point. Shermy did the same; indeed, the air was very clear. It filled his lungs so deeply, he wasn’t sure he could call it ‘air’. Usually, that stuff’s pretty stale. Beth mentioned it’s because the last Catalyst Comet threw a bunch of stuff into the air, so it’s dustier than usual. But up here…

Shermy twirled the sword he was holding. It was still pretty heavy, but he was getting used to the weight. It was such a pretty sword, and Shermy got the strangest sense of… intelligence from it. Or something.

“Man, this sword is so cool, Beth,” he said. “You wanna hold it?” He held out the sword. Beth smiled and gently picked it up, holding it to the sky. “I wonder how long it’s been here,” she said. “Could be a thousand years.” Shermy just shrugged, and climbed over across the branches to curl into her side.

They sat there for a while, watching the sun go down. Every once in a while, a bird would fly past and make pretty calls.

Once the sun had completely disappeared, Beth gently shook Shermy awake. “Let’s go home,” she whispered. Shermy muttered something in agreement before nodding off again. Beth picked the little guy up and placed him on her head, before going to climb down the big tree.

Once they were back home, Beth tucked Shermy into bed and placed the sword down on a countertop. As she fell asleep too, the sword’s gem began to glow.

* * *

 

Shermy wasn’t sure where he was. Everything seemed dark. But it was comfy, so he wasn’t too worried. He was content to wander around aimlessly and hum songs to himself. And then a dim light appeared.

Shermy walked towards the light, and as he got closer, he saw that it was the sword from the tree. The blue gem in the hilt of the sword was glowing. Very pretty. Shermy reached forward to grab the sword, but then there was a great flash of light.

As the light faded, Shermy saw a boy in place of the sword. The boy had a white animal hat and a missing arm. Shermy thought back to earlier in the day, when he and Beth had found a metal arm lying in Prizeball Guardian’s footprint. Could this be…?

“Hey,” said the boy. “My name’s Finn. But you might know me as Phil.”

Shermy gasped. It was him! “Oh. My. GOSH. You’re Phil the human! Or, sorry, Finn.”

Finn chuckled. “Yeah, that’s me. I guess even BMO’s memory starts to get a little janked after a thousand years. At least he still remembers me.” Finn sat down crosslegged, and motioned for Shermy to do the same. "What are you doing here?" Shermy asked excitedly.

“I'm here because I'd like to tell you something. Sherm, are you familiar with the idea with reincarnation?”

Shermy nodded. “I think so. Beth told me about it once. Isn’t it, like, when you conk out, you come back as something else?”

“Something like that. I’ve been reincarnatin’ in this world for a long time. I started out as a comet.”

Shermy saw a big, flaming rock shooting through space. It crashed down on the Earth.

“Then I was a butterfly.”

He saw a pretty little butterfly clinging gently to a blade of grass.

“I was a weird thing.”

He saw a pink glowing glob of stuff. It was definitely weird.

“I was a cool green girl. Her name was Shoko.”

Shermy saw a green girl with a robot arm riding on a white tiger. She looked at Shermy and waved.

“And then I was me.”

Shermy was sitting back in front of Finn. “What happened next?” he asked. “After you, I mean.”

“That’s the point I’m getting to. I was a few things after that; another butterfly, and then a bee. And then I was you. Or you were me.”

Shermy gasped again. “You mean… I’m reincarnated from you? I’m the new version of Ooo’s greatest hero?!”

Finn chuckled again and rubbed the back of his head. “I wouldn’t call me the greatest hero of anything. But yes, you are. You are your own person, but there’s a part of me, a part of all of us, rattling around here inside your think-hole. We’ll be here for you, if you ever need us.”

Shermy smiled wider than he ever had before. “That's so cool! You're so cool! I’d like to be like you someday.”

“You already are, Sherm. You’re all the hero I could have ever hoped to be.” Finn pulled Shermy into a tight hug. “If you see Marcy and PB around, tell ‘em I say hi,” he said. And then everything faded away.

* * *

 

Shermy woke up with a start. Beth was already awake, reading a book as usual.

“Beth! Boy, do I got a story to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
